


Conseguenze

by marthiachan



Series: Sherlock's Diary [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Out of Character, What if?, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marthiachan/pseuds/marthiachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock è pienamente soddisfatto della sua vita. Ha una relazione stabile con Molly e il lavoro non gli manca. Per lui tutto potrebbe rimanere così per sempre, o almeno sino a che lo decide lui. Non ha previsto che le cose possono cambiare al di là della sua volontà. Che le persone che lo circondano desiderano invece progredire con le loro vite. E, soprattutto, non ha previsto che i fantasmi del passato possono riapparire e che le conseguenze delle sue azioni passate possono cambiare ciò che crede di sé stesso.<br/>Seguito di “Tornare a casa”, ”La ricerca della felicità”, “La versione di Molly” e “Nights in Melbourne”.<br/>Scritta prima della terza stagione, quindi non ne tiene conto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti, rieccomi qua.  
> So cosa starete pensando, non sentivate affatto la mia mancanza! Io però insisto perché non riesco proprio a farne a meno.  
> Cmq, questa ff è il seguito di "La ricerca della felicità" e delle altre presenti nella serie "Sherlock's Diary".  
> Probabilmente i personaggi sono tutti un po' OOC, ma questa ff parte dal presupposto che sia passato del tempo e che quindi siano tutti un po' cambiati.  
> Spero che vi piaccia.  
> Buona lettura.

Prologo   
  
Da quando sono tornato, più di un anno e mezzo fa, molte cose sono cambiate.   
Il mio lavoro procede in maniera abbastanza serena. Almeno una volta alla settimana collaboro con Scotland Yard come consulente, senza dimenticare i casi che mi vengono proposti da privati.  
Nel frattempo, sto valutando alcuni progetti per il futuro e molti di essi prevedono le api.   
 _Meravigliosi esseri le api, mi ritirerò per studiarli._  
Ovviamente, ho sempre il mio amato violino e compongo molto spesso. Ho anche ampliato un po' il mio genere, cercando di creare anche qualcosa di più allegro. In realtà, sono stato costretto, Molly cominciava a lamentarsi della tristezza che la mia musica gli trasmetteva.   
 _Molly._    
La nostra relazione va avanti da un anno e mezzo e viviamo insieme da uno. Lo scorso Natale abbiamo anche fatto una piccola vacanza insieme in Scozia ed è stato molto piacevole. Lei ne era molto felice e mi ha ampiamente dimostrato la sua gratitudine per settimane.   
Molly sopporta le mie manie senza lamentarsi troppo, anche se a volte mi fa qualche appunto. Io, invece, non ho mai motivo di lamentarmi di lei. Le nostre abitudini si sono fuse come se fossero fatte per essere unite. Lei mi supporta nel mio lavoro e mi soddisfa pienamente dal punto di vista affettivo e sessuale. Abbiamo raggiunto una nostra routine e mi piace.   
Ora come ora, non credo che potrei rinunciare alla nostra vita di coppia per tornare alla mia solitudine. Svegliarmi la mattina con lei accanto mi fa sentire in pace. Mi aiuta a sopportare i momenti di noia che affliggono il mio cervello su di giri. Sono felice e non cambierei nulla del nostro rapporto.   
Temo, però, che Molly non sia più della stessa idea. So che lei vorrebbe che la nostra vita cambiasse e so che presto me ne parlerà, appena troverà il coraggio. Gliel'ho letto negli occhi qualche mese fa, quando Mary Watson ha annunciato di essere incinta. Il suo sguardo si è illuminato e, dopo aver abbracciato e baciato Mary e John facendogli le congratulazioni, si è voltata verso di me e mi ha guardato in un modo molto significativo. Temevo che me lo avrebbe detto lì, in quel momento, davanti ai nostri amici. Invece, ha fatto un sorriso e un sospiro, e poi è tornata a coccolare Mary.   
In quel momento esatto, però, ho capito cosa mi aspettava.   
 _Molly desiderava una famiglia, e voleva averla con me._  
Quella notte, quando si è accoccolata contro di me, pensavo avrebbe dato voce a quei pensieri, ma non l'ha fatto. Ho pensato di essermi sbagliato, e che forse le mie capacità di capire i sentimenti, soprattutto quelli femminili, non erano ancora abbastanza affinate. Ma, ogni volta che Molly vede Mary, fa un sorriso triste, come se volesse piangere ma non potesse.   
Dovrei affrontare io il discorso, è la cosa più logica. Ma cosa dovrei dire? Io non desidero un figlio. Non penso di essere adatto ad essere padre. Io voglio solo Molly. Temo solo che, se dovessi dirglielo, lei mi abbandonerebbe. E io non potrei sopportare di perderla. Non dopo aver provato cosa significa condividere la mia vita con lei.


	2. 1

**1**  
  
Il giorno del diciottesimo  _mesiversario_  di matrimonio di John e Mary, dovevamo andare tutti e quattro a teatro. Anche per me e Molly era una specie di ricorrenza, dopotutto, ma non capivo l'utilità di doverlo festeggiare in quattro. La motivazione era da ricercare in John. Aveva promesso di portare Mary a teatro, ma gli sbalzi ormonali della sua consorte cominciavano a metterlo a disagio, e sperava che la nostra presenza avrebbe aiutato a evitare momenti critici. Sinceramente non so proprio che tipo di aiuto potessi fornire io, ma Molly era più che disposta a farlo. Desiderava andare a teatro con me da tempo, e quella era anche l'occasione per ricordare la nostra prima notte insieme. Personalmente, avrei preferito ricordarla replicandola nel nostro letto, ma d'altra parte quello potevamo comunque farlo in seguito.   
 _E poi mi piace vedere Molly felice._    
Durante la giornata, lei e Mary erano andate a fare shopping e io ero a casa a comporre in attesa di John che mi avrebbe raggiunto appena chiuso lo studio medico.   
Mentre finivo l'ennesimo spartito, ho sentito la porta dell'ingresso aprirsi. Non era stato suonato il campanello. La persona che era entrata aveva iniziato a fare le scale, ma non era John, né Molly, né tanto meno Mrs. Hudson. Eppure conoscevo quel passo. Meglio di quanto mi piacesse ricordare.   
Avevo memorizzato quel dettaglio insieme a tanti altri, e lo avevo chiuso in una piccola stanza del mio Mind Palace. Quella stanza era rimasta chiusa nell'ultimo anno e mezzo e non avevo nessun desiderio di riaprirla.   
Aspettai guardando fuori dalla finestra e, quando sentì i passi entrare nella sala, strinsi in mano l'archetto con tanta forza che rischiai di romperlo. Ci fu un momento di silenzio in cui potevo sentire l'aria carica di elettrica aspettativa. Nessuno dei due parlava ma eravamo più che consapevoli della presenza dell'altro.   
“Avevi detto che non mi avresti più cercato.” dissi infine con un sospiro. “Cosa fai qui?”   
“Come? Neanche un  _Ciao_? Che fine ha fatto la tua buona educazione, Sherlock?” disse la vellutata voce femminile alle mie spalle.   
Mi costrinsi a voltarmi e la guardai. Non era cambiata molto. Era sempre molto bella e sensuale, ma i suoi occhi ora avevano una strana luce e piccole rughe d'espressione cominciavano a circondarle la bella bocca. Era vestita con la solita eleganza, ma non aveva resistito al vezzo di indossare quelle scarpe con gli altissimi tacchi a spillo che ricordavano un pugnale. Guardandola ricordai come era stare con lei, fra le sue braccia, e sentì come una strana sensazione. Desiderio? Nostalgia? No, perché non avevo più pensato a lei e mi resi conto con sorpresa che non provavo più attrazione sessuale nei suoi confronti. Era come se tutto quello che provavo per lei si fosse prosciugato nel breve periodo che avevamo condiviso.   
“ _Ciao, Irene._ Cosa fai qui?”   
“Non sono qui per implorarti di tornare con me, se è quello di cui ti preoccupi.” rispose lei cominciando a camminare per la sala e guardandosi intorno. “So che ora hai altri...  _interessi_.” disse con tono malizioso osservando una foto sul camino in cui ero insieme a Molly, John e Mary.   
“Sono cambiato, effettivamente. La mia vita non è la stessa che era prima della mia  _morte_. E penso sia migliore.”   
“Capisco.”   
“Allora, vuoi dirmi cosa vuoi o devo dirlo io?”   
“Oh, ti prego Mr. Holmes. Deducilo tu. Adoro ascoltarti quando riveli le tue conclusioni.”   
“Hai la riga delle calze storta. Tu non usciresti mai di casa così, quindi deve essere successo qualcosa di grave. Hai un leggero tremore alla mano, sintomo che sei emotivamente instabile e la ruga sulla tua fronte indica preoccupazione. Non ti ho mai visto così neanche quando eri in pericolo di vita, quindi la preoccupazione è rivolta a qualcun altro... Ma chi? Dalla tua borsa vedo sbucare una busta con dei documenti e vedo un piccolo indumento di stoffa che sembra appartenere a un bambino. È per lui che sei in ansia.”   
“Complimenti, Mr. Holmes. Vedo che non hai perso il tuo geniale intuito. E ti confermo che continuo a trovare la sua intelligenza dannatamente sexy. In ogni caso, hai ragione. Si tratta di mio figlio.”   
“Hai un figlio?” ho chiesto sorpreso prima di rendermi conto che era la cosa più ovvia.   
Irene Adler non si sarebbe mai preoccupata di un bambino qualunque, ma se fosse stato il suo... Beh, le cose erano diverse.   
“Sì. Ora sono una madre. E da quando lui è nato per me è cambiato tutto... è come se avessi finalmente capito qual è il mio scopo in questo mondo.”   
“Cosa gli è successo?”   
“Stamattina è stato rapito. Mi sono svegliata molto tardi stranamente confusa ed è successo anche alla baby-sitter, l'aria della suite era stata drogata. La guardia del corpo che ho assunto giaceva addormentata accanto alla culla e il bambino era scomparso.” Irene si è fermata per contenere il tremito nella voce. “Sul cuscino ho trovato questo biglietto.”   
Mi passò un foglio, scritto a macchina, che riportava il seguente messaggio:   
  
 _ **Il bambino in cambio delle informazioni in tuo possesso.**_    
  
“Di quali informazioni parla?” ho chiesto cominciando ad interessarmi alla faccenda.   
Lei non rispose ma mise la mano in borsa e tirò fuori un telefono.   
 _Un telefono fotocamera._  
Esattamente identico a quello che aveva in passato quando il suo passatempo preferito era ricattare i ricchi e i potenti.   
“Hai ricominciato con i tuoi giochetti? Con chi te la sei presa questa volta?”   
“È sempre stato per protezione, lo sai. E questa volta non l'ho fatto per me ma per lui.”   
Quindi Irene aveva ricominciato a raccogliere informazioni compromettenti per assicurare una protezione per il suo bambino. Decisamente stupido, ma tipico di lei. Non sarebbe stata La Donna, altrimenti.   
“Ti sei rivolta alla polizia?”   
“Sono un ex criminale ufficialmente morta, ovviamente no.”   
“Sei venuta da me convinta che ti avrei aiutato... Perché?”   
Lei non rispose ma prese la busta di documenti dalla sua borsa e me la tese. Mi aspettavo l'ennesimo ricatto, ma non avrei mai immaginato quello che c'era all'interno.   
C'era un certificato di nascita, di circa dieci mesi prima, per Hamish Russel Arthur, nato a Melbourne. Madre Irene Katherine Arthur. Padre sconosciuto.   
Insieme a questo documento c'erano delle foto di un bambino assieme a Irene. Rimasi a osservare la foto incredulo. Il bambino aveva degli occhi chiari e affilati, di una forma particolare, e una testa riccioluta. A parte il colore degli occhi, che era azzurro e non verde, e dei capelli, che erano rosso scuro e non neri, era il mio ritratto.   
 _Era mio figlio._    
“Sai fare i conti, vero Sherlock? Non serve essere un genio per capire quando è stato concepito.”   
Deglutì e mi sedetti sulla mia poltrona. Continuavo a osservare le foto di quel bambino. Ero senza parole e, istintivamente, sfiorai l'immagine di quel viso con la mano.   
 _Non poteva essere vero._    
 _Non potevo essere padre._  
 _Non sarebbe stato giusto..._  
 _Non poteva esserlo!_    
Non avevo mai desiderato una famiglia, e tantomeno lo avrei desiderato con Irene. Se mai avessi deciso di affrontare un passo del genere, lo avrei fatto con Molly.   
“Perché non me lo hai mai detto sino ad ora?” ho chiesto quando ho ritrovato la capacità di parlare.   
“Perché avevo promesso che non ti avrei mai cercato. E se sono qui, oggi, è solo perché sono disperata. Non ti sto chiedendo di assumerti responsabilità o altro. L'unica cosa che ti chiedo, e che mai ti chiederò, è di riportarmi mio figlio. Puoi farlo? Solo questo?” domandò infine lei con la voce rotta per il pianto.   
Avrei voluto dire qualcosa, ma ero senza parole. Non è una cosa che mi succede spesso, ed ero davvero destabilizzato. Continuavo a guardare quelle foto. Ce n'era una con Irene in un letto d'ospedale con in braccio il bambino appena nato. Il viso di lei era stravolto e gonfio, rideva e piangeva contemporaneamente. La mano del bambino si stringeva attorno al suo mignolo. Quella foto, forse più di tutte le altre, mi toccò profondamente. Non ne capivo il perché e avrei voluto urlare per liberarmi di quella sensazione. Non sopportavo il fatto di non capire.   
“Sherlock... Ti prego. Quel bambino è tutto quello che ho.”   
Mi alzai in piedi e, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalle foto, gliele porsi nuovamente. Lei, però, le respinse invitandomi a tenerle.   
“Sono tue. Io ne ho centinaia a casa.”   
Ho alzato lo sguardo e l'ho osservata. Era davvero disperata. E io non potevo tirarmi indietro. Cercando di ricacciare indietro lo shock, feci un sospiro e mi imposi di pensare lucidamente.   
Dovevo gestirlo come un qualsiasi altro caso.   
 _Bambino rapito._    
“Va bene. Dove è stato preso il bambino?”   
“Dalla stanza dell'Hotel Savoy.”   
“Chi sapeva che eri a Londra?”   
“Nessuno. Ero venuta per fare una sorpresa a una vecchia amica, ma non ne ho avuto il tempo. Sono arrivata solo ieri sera.”  
“Verrò a verificare la stanza più tardi. Il tempo di avvisare...” mi sono interrotto all'improvviso. Non volevo che lei sapesse troppo della mia vita privata.   
“ _La tua ragazza?”_  ha aggiunto lei con tono malizioso. “Puoi dirlo, non mi scompongo. Non sono così folle da farle del male se è quello che temi, anche se ammetto che sarei felice di conoscerla.”   
“Sarò da te tra un'ora. Ora è meglio che tu vada.” le ho ordinato ignorando le sue allusioni.   
“Ti aspetterò con ansia, Mr. Holmes.” ha detto lei ridiscendendo le scale per andarsene.

 

 

  
  
NOTA:   
Per maggiori dettagli sulla breve relazione tra Sherlock e Irene vi rimando a "Nights in Melbourne", prologo di questa serie.


	3. 2

**2**  
  
Appena solo, ho mandato un SMS a John invitandolo a raggiungermi immediatamente per una questione gravissima. Volevo mandarne uno anche a Molly, ma ancora non sapevo cosa dirle esattamente e prima avevo bisogno di consultarmi con il mio migliore amico.   
Lui è arrivato quindici minuti dopo, con il fiatone, ha fatto le scale urlando il mio nome e probabilmente temendo di trovarmi agonizzante nel pavimento.   
Invece, ero in piedi davanti alla finestra, abbracciando il mio violino e continuavo a tenere in mano la foto di quel bambino. Non riuscivo a smettere di guardarla.   
“Sherlock, mi hai fatto prendere un colpo... Che diavolo è successo?”   
“Ho un caso e devo occuparmene subito. Devi aiutarmi perché non so cosa dire a Molly.” ho spiegato mettendo la foto in tasca.   
“Mi hai fatto correre qui solo perché non sai cosa dire alla tua ragazza?”   
“No, ti ho fatto correre qui perché verrai con me.”   
“No, Sherlock, non posso, non stasera... Mary mi ucciderebbe.”   
“Si tratta di un bambino rapito. E non posso assolutamente tirarmi indietro. Ti prego, John, questa volta ho davvero bisogno di te.”   
“Quindi, non solo vuoi metterti tu nei guai, ma vuoi che anche io lo faccia... Cos’è?  _Mal comune mezzo gaudio?”_    
“No, è una situazione straordinaria e non ho alternative se non chiedere il tuo aiuto.”  
“Vuoi dirmi che succede?”   
“È...” ho iniziato ma poi mi sono bloccato subito, dovevo aggiornare John gradatamente. “È il figlio di Irene.”   
“Irene? Vuoi dire Irene Adler? Non è possibile...  _Lei è morta!_ ”   
“No, non lo è. È viva e ha chiesto il mio aiuto per salvare suo figlio... Non posso rifiutarmi, John. Ho una specie di debito con lei.”   
John si è seduto sulla poltrona, chiaramente sconvolto. Fissava il vuoto a bocca aperta. Se reagiva in questa maniera per così poco, cosa avrebbe fatto quando avrebbe saputo il resto?   
“Questo è davvero assurdo. Una volta, quando uno era morto,  _era morto!_  Ora invece, ogni volta che muore qualcuno devo chiedermi se lo è davvero. E ritengo te responsabile per tutto questo!”   
Chiaramente la vita di John Watson era più semplice senza di me, ma era altrettanto ovvio che non ne era poi così dispiaciuto.   
“Significa che mi accompagnerai?” ho chiesto infine.   
“Sì, certo. Avviso Mary, dammi cinque minuti.” ha detto alzandosi dalla poltrona per allontanarsi in cucina, poi ci ha ripensato ed è tornato indietro. “Forse dieci minuti. Sarà furiosa.”   
“E io? Cosa devo dire a Molly?”   
“Cosa le dici di solito quando la abbandoni per indagare?”   
“Niente di particolare. Ma a quanto pare stasera per lei è importante...”   
“Non saprei... In ogni caso evita di dire che il caso è collegato a una donna con cui hai avuto dei trascorsi.”   
 _Trascorsi. Decisamente un eufemismo._    
John è andato in cucina a telefonare e ha chiuso la porta. Io ho preso il telefono e ho scritto un messaggio a Molly.   
  
 _Non posso venire a teatro. Ho un caso. Mi spiace. SH_    
  
 _Capisco. Io vengo sempre dopo il salvataggio del mondo, vero? M_    
  
 _È stato rapito un bambino. SH_    
  
 _Sai che non ti impedirei mai di aiutare gli altri. Soprattutto se c’è di mezzo un bambino. Sappi, però, che mi aspetto di essere risarcita per la tua mancanza. M_    
  
 _Sono sempre disposto a risarcirti con gli interessi. SH_    
  
 _Lo so. Se hai bisogno d’aiuto per il caso fammelo sapere. Ora vado a consolare Mary che l’ha presa molto peggio di me. Stai attento. M_    
  
Ho rimesso il telefono in tasca sorridendo pensando che Molly è davvero la donna ideale. Non solo non si era arrabbiata, ma era anche disposta ad aiutarmi. Tuttavia, non volevo coinvolgerla in questa faccenda.  _Non ancora._    
Sentivo John alzare la voce in cucina implorando il perdono di Mary. Non penso che avrei mai potuto condividere la vita con una donna che si lamenta così tanto. E non era solo dipeso dalla gravidanza.   
Dopo quindici minuti, John è riuscito a chiudere la conversazione e a uscire dalla cucina, ma non sembrava affatto contento.   
“Se passo la notte sul divano, me la paghi.”   
“Se tua moglie ti caccia, sai che c’è sempre una camera libera al piano di sopra.”   
“No, Sherlock, non tornerei mai qui. Resta il fatto che ho appena deluso una donna incinta di sei mesi. Me la farà pagare. Ed è tutta colpa tua.”   
“Ti farai perdonare. Ora se sei pronto, dobbiamo andare.” l’ho incalzato infilando il cappotto.  
“E Molly?”  
“Oh, le ho già spiegato con dei messaggi. Ha capito e mi ha anche detto di chiamarla se avessi bisogno di lei. Mi ha assicurato che si sarebbe occupata di consolare Mary.”   
“Che fortunato bastardo...” ha commentato John ridendo. “Hai idea di quanto sei fortunato che Molly sia così comprensiva?”   
“Naturalmente. Andiamo?” ho detto mettendomi la sciarpa e guardandolo con attesa.   
  
Mentre eravamo in taxi, John era pensieroso. Chiaramente stava ancora elaborando le informazioni ricevute. Sembrava un circuito sovraccarico.   
“C’è qualcosa che non va, John?”   
“Quando Mycroft mi ha detto che Irene era morta, mi ha anche detto che era meglio che tu non lo sapessi. E io, preoccupato di ferirti, ho ascoltato il suo consiglio. Ma tu sapevi tutto. Sapevi che lei era ufficialmente morta e sapevi che io ti stavo mentendo. E probabilmente sapevi anche dove si trovava lei in quel momento...”   
“Ti stai chiedendo perché non ho detto che sapevo. Ti senti come se ti avessi imbrogliato.”  
“Dovrei esserci abituato, vero? Ai tuoi imbrogli, intendo.”   
“John, quando non ti dico qualcosa non è perché non mi fido di te. Pensavo lo avessi capito, ormai.”   
“Me lo hai spiegato, sì, ma per me è ancora difficile da accettare.”   
Siamo rimasti in silenzio per un po’, mentre John continuava a torturare un bottone della propria giacca. Era nervoso ed era davvero assurdo, perché se qualcuno doveva esserlo ero io.   
“Che altro c’è, John?”  
“Vi siete visti? Quando tu eri...  _via_.”   
“Sì. Gli ho fatto visita.”   
“E...?”  
“Cosa vuoi sapere?”   
“Voi due... Insomma, cosa c’è stato?”   
“John, quando fai così sembri una vecchia pettegola.”   
“Andiamo... Tra voi c’era una tensione sessuale che si tagliava con il coltello!”   
Non sapevo come rispondere. Ovviamente avrei potuto dire la verità e confermare le sue supposizioni, ma non sapevo se era il momento giusto.   
Fortunatamente, eravamo arrivati all’Hotel Savoy, quindi ho ignorato il discorso scendendo dal taxi. John mi ha seguito e cinque minuti dopo venivamo accolti in una lussuosa suite da Irene.   
“Finalmente! Temevo avessi cambiato idea. Oh, Salve Dottor Watson.” ha detto facendoci entrare e sorridendo all’indirizzo di John.   
“Miss Adler...” ha replicato lui con un cenno della testa a mo’ di inchino.   
“Mostraci la stanza da cui è stato rapito.”   
Lei ha accennato un sorriso e poi si è diretta in una stanza in fondo a un corridoio. La piccola nursery era arredata elegantemente e al centro della stanza c’era una culla.   
 _La culla di mio figlio._    
L’idea mi confondeva. Mi sono sforzato di non considerare gli oggetti che vedevo dal punto di vista sentimentale e mi sono guardato intorno alla ricerca di indizi.   
Ho esaminato la finestra in quanto probabile punto d’accesso, ma non c’era nulla che indicasse un passaggio da lì. Nella culla e nel pavimento non c’erano tracce. La stanza appariva eccessivamente priva di indizi.   
“Manca qualcosa dalla stanza?” ho chiesto d’impulso rendendomi conto solo successivamente di come la domanda poteva essere intesa. “Voglio dire... Quando hanno portato via il bambino, hanno preso qualcos’altro?”   
“Effettivamente sì. Sconvolta come ero, l’ho notato solo in seguito. Mancano dei pannolini, il biberon e degli abiti.”   
“E per quanto dureranno i pannolini che hanno preso?”   
“Due giorni al massimo.”   
Ho annuito e ho continuato a ispezionare la stanza, controllando anche all’interno dei cassetti e degli armadi. Non c’era molto da vedere in realtà. Era stato tutto troppo perfetto. Questo faceva intendere che fosse qualcuno che conosceva l’esatta ubicazione del bambino e che avesse libero accesso alla suite.   
“Devo parlare con la baby-sitter e la tua guardia del corpo.”   
“Sono affidabili. Li ho selezionati personalmente.”   
“Qualcosa deve esserti sfuggito.”   
“Ma sono stati drogati anche loro!”  
“Mentre eri svenuta avrebbero avuto tutto il tempo di rapire il bambino e tornare per farsi trovare qui al tuo risveglio.”   
“Non posso credere che...”   
“Chiamali. Devo parlargli.” le ho ordinato con tono deciso.   
Lei ha annuito ed è uscita dalla stanza. Ho continuato a guardarmi intorno ma era inutile. Avevo già memorizzato tutto ciò che potevo dedurre dalla stanza. E non era molto.   
Mi sono voltato trovandomi di fronte John che mi guardava accigliato.   
“Sherlock, perché hai voluto che venissi? È chiaro che non hai bisogno di me. Lo hai fatto solo per farmi litigare con Mary? Così tu non saresti sembrato “quello cattivo” con Molly? O è per via di Irene?”   
“Cosa vuoi dire?”  
“A volte ho come la sensazione che tu abbia paura di lei.”  
“Non ho paura di nessuno, John, tanto meno di Irene Adler.”   
“E allora cosa ci faccio qui? Seriamente, Sherlock, perché non sono con mia moglie in questo momento?”   
Ho sospirato. Era giunto il momento di rendere partecipe John di ogni dettaglio. Ho messo la mano in tasca, ho preso la foto del bambino e gliel’ho consegnata. Lui l’ha guardata per qualche secondo confuso e poi l’ho visto spalancare la bocca stupito. Ha alzato gli occhi verso di me e mi ha guardato incredulo.   
“È uno scherzo? Hai giocato con Photoshop?”   
“Nessuno scherzo. Nessun gioco. Quel bambino è figlio di Irene...  _e mio_.” ho detto infine sentendomi meglio per aver condiviso con lui il peso che sentivo sullo stomaco da quando avevo visto quel certificato di nascita.   
“Ma... Come... quando...” ha iniziato a balbettare continuando a guardare quella foto.   
“Lo so. Anche per me è stato uno shock.”   
“Da quanto lo sai?”   
“All’incirca un’ora e mezza. Minuto più, minuto meno.” ho replicato guardando il mio orologio da polso.   
“E tu... Come stai? Cioè, come hai preso la notizia di essere padre? E come lo dirai a Molly?”   
“John, calmati. Mi rendi nervoso e in questo momento non posso permettermelo. Per prima cosa devo ritrovare il bambino. E il resto... Lo potrò valutare quando sarà nuovamente sano e salvo nelle braccia di sua madre.”   
Ha annuito e mentre faceva dei profondi respiri per calmarsi, Irene è rientrata nella stanza seguita da un uomo e una donna.   
L’uomo sembrava un ex militare, alto e robusto. Indossava un anello con la bandiera australiana e una fede matrimoniale. Portava almeno due pistole, una nella fondina al fianco e una alla caviglia. Residui di una polvere bianca non identificata erano presenti sui suoi pantaloni. E sembrava essere nervoso.   
La donna era una signora di mezza età piuttosto minuta. Indossava una collana con appesa una fede nuziale, probabilmente del defunto marito. Sotto la manica della camicia potevo intravedere una benda e anche lei aveva gli stessi residui di polvere bianca sui vestiti. E anche lei era molto nervosa.   
Qualunque cosa fosse successa, quei due avevano qualcosa da nascondere ed erano complici.   
Ho preso dalla tasca un mini kit per i campioni e mi sono avvicinato a loro. Prima che potessero fare qualunque cosa, con l’apposito adesivo, ho preso dei campioni di polvere bianca dai vestiti di entrambi che mi guardavano sorpresi.   
“Ma cosa...”   
“Lasciatelo fare.” ordinò Irene con il tono gelido da Dominatrice che conoscevo bene.   
Una volta terminato con i campioni, mi sono avvicinato alla baby-sitter e le ho preso il polso per osservarlo.   
“Mi lasci!” ha urlato spaventata.   
“Come si è ferita il polso?”   
“Sono scivolata.”   
“Dove è capitato? Qui in albergo? O prima dell’arrivo dall’Australia?”   
“Non aveva alcuna ferita in aereo.” ha commentato Irene palesemente vicina a perdere il controllo.   
“È successo oggi. Per strada.”   
“Oh, e mi dica, dove stava andando? Voglio dire, in un momento così tragico, deve aver avuto un motivo davvero importante per andarsene in giro per Londra.”   
“Io...Io...”ha iniziato a balbettare, completamente presa dal panico.   
La lasci stare!” ha esclamato la guardia del corpo sulla difensiva. “Sta torturando questa donna senza motivo.”   
“Ne ho ogni motivo, ma forse dovrei prima interrogare lei.” ho detto spostandomi di fronte a lui e osservandolo in volto.   
Era arrabbiato e il suo volto si era arrossato, ma non era abbastanza furioso da dire altro. Stava iniziando a sudare, però, quindi era chiaramente a disagio. Un ex militare non si scompone per così poco, quindi cosa lo spaventava tanto? Di sicuro non io.   
“Come vi hanno costretto a farlo?” ho chiesto semplicemente guardando entrambi. “E soprattutto, dov’è il bambino?”   
La donna è crollata, inginocchiandosi a terra ed è scoppiata a piangere. L’uomo ha abbassato lo sguardo, stringendo gli occhi come a voler dimenticare la vergogna che provava.   
Prima che potessimo fermarla, Irene si è lanciata contro l'uomo dandogli degli schiaffi e graffiandolo in viso.   
“Maledetti! Ho messo le nostre vite nelle vostre mani! Ho pagato per la vostra lealtà... è questo il risultato? Dov'è il mio bambino?” urlava completamente fuori controllo.   
L'uomo si è rannicchiato su stesso cercando di proteggersi il viso con le mani, ma non aveva modo di sfuggire alla furia di una madre disperata. Io e John l'abbiamo trascinata lontano da loro e il mio amico si è occupato di trattenerla.   
“Allora, voglio sapere dov'è.” ho detto semplicemente avvicinandomi all'uomo.   
La donna era ancora in lacrime a terra e non sembrava volersi riprendere. L'uomo ha alzato lo sguardo mostrando che era in lacrime.   
“Non lo sappiamo. Hanno minacciato le nostre famiglie e ci hanno ordinato di drogare Miss Adler e poi portare il bambino e i suoi effetti personali in strada dove sarebbe stato preso in consegna. In seguito dovevamo tornare qui su, lasciare quel biglietto e aspettare che la droga facesse effetto anche su di noi. Non sappiamo altro, giuro!”  
“Chi ha preso in consegna il bambino?”  
“C'era una macchina nera con i vetri oscurati. L'autista ha preso il bambino e lo ha consegnato a qualcuno che era nel sedile posteriore. Non so dirvi altro.” ha concluso l'uomo voltandosi poi a guardare Irene con rammarico. “Mi dispiace, Miss Adler, mi dispiace tanto.”   
Lei ha urlato cercando di lanciarsi ancora contro l'uomo per aggredirlo, ma John l'ha tenuta stretta impedendoglielo. Mi sono dovuto avvicinare a lei per calmarla.   
“Andrà tutto bene, Irene. Quest'uomo non brilla per coraggio, nonostante la sua carriera militare, ma non è il tuo nemico. Dobbiamo capire chi ha preso il bambino.”   
Lei ha annuito e poi è scoppiata a piangere, aggrappandosi a John. Lui l'ha abbracciata e mi ha guardato confuso.   
“John, occupati di lei. Io vado a recuperare i nastri di sorveglianza della strada.”   
“Credi di riuscire a ottenerli così, come se niente fosse?”  
“No, John, non  _così._  Ho con me il tesserino di Mycroft.” ho spiegato ammiccando nella sua direzione e dirigendo nella hall.   
Il direttore dell'Hotel fu molto disponibile e mi consegnò tutti i file delle riprese delle ultime ventiquattro ore. Così fece anche il direttore del ristorante di fronte e della banca a fianco. La vita per Mycroft doveva essere proprio facile. _Che noia._    
Quando rientrai nella suite di Irene, capì immediatamente che era successo qualcosa. Lei piangeva ancora, ma in maniera differente. La trovai ancora nella nursery, in terra, a guardare con sofferenza il suo telefono.   
“Cosa succede?”  
“Ha ricevuto un video per messaggio.  _Un video del bambino_.” mi ha spiegato John che la sorreggeva ancora fra le braccia.   
Mi sono avvicinato e mi sono chinato di fronte a lei. I suoi occhi azzurri erano arrossati per il pianto e non l'avevo mai vista così disperata.   
“Devi mostrarmi il video, Irene.”   
Lei ha annuito tirando su con il naso, e mi ha passato il suo cellulare. C'era un video di dieci secondi. Il bambino giocava con un pupazzo seduto in una culla. Mentre lo guardavo ho sentito una strana sensazione.   
 _Quel bambino era me. Una piccola parte di me. Ed era così perfetto. Così indifeso._  
Era doloroso guardarlo, ma dovevo studiare quel video per trovare degli indizi. Mi sono morso una guancia per ricordarmi di considerarlo come un caso qualunque. Quindi ho iniziato a osservare il video escludendo dalla mia vista selettiva il bambino.   
Si trovava in una stanza arredata lussuosamente ed era circondato da giocattoli nuovi. Non si vedevano altre persone, ma era presente un ombra a fianco al bambino, ed era di chi aveva girato il video. La stanza era in penombra e a un certo punto si illuminava per un secondo, come se la luce provenisse dalla finestra. Come se fosse passato un treno.   
Senza esitare, ho inviato il video sul mio cellulare e al mio indirizzo di posta elettronica. Avevo bisogno di esaminarlo con calma.   
Mi sono preso qualche secondo per osservare ancora il volto del bambino.  _Per l'amore del cielo, quell'espressione!_  Mi ricordava in maniera incredibile mia nonna.   
Ho fatto un sospiro e ho restituito il telefono a Irene. Poi sono andato a cercare nuovamente i suoi due dipendenti fedifraghi.   
“Ho bisogno di sapere a che ora avete consegnato il bambino.” gli ho chiesto trovandoli seduti sul divano con aria colpevole.   
“Era mezzanotte.” ha risposto la donna tirando su con il naso.   
“Dove esattamente?”  
“Nel vicolo sulla destra accanto all'Hotel.” aggiunse l'uomo senza alzare lo sguardo da terra.   
“Bene. Sperate che quel bambino torni a casa sano e salvo, perché vi assicuro che avete tradito la donna più vendicativa che esista. E io non muoverei un dito per fermare la sua furia.” ho sibilato prima di tornare da Irene e John.   
Lei piangeva ancora, ma il mio amico era riuscito a farla alzare da terra e a farla sedere sulla poltrona. Era inchinato di fronte a lei parlandole con tono rassicurante.   
“Andrà tutto bene. Sherlock lo troverà. Lo riabbraccerà prima di quanto crede.”   
Lei annuiva, ma non riusciva a smettere di piangere.   
“Irene, dovresti riposare.” ho detto sentendomi in colpa nei suoi confronti, anche se non sapevo esattamente il perché.   
“Le ordino una tisana.” ha detto John allontanandosi nella stanza accanto per chiamare il servizio in camera.   
“Mi dispiace, Irene.”   
“Non è colpa tua.”   
“Sento che avrei dovuto in qualche modo proteggervi.”   
“Non fare così. Non compatirci. Io e Hamish non abbiamo bisogno di te. Questo è ovviamente un caso eccezionale. Se non fosse successo tu saresti andato avanti con la tua vita e,  _forse_ , tra vent'anni lui sarebbe venuto a cercarti, se lo avesse desiderato. Forse non sono la madre migliore del mondo, ma sono in grado di occuparmi di lui da sola. Come mi ha giustamente ricordato quando mi hai lasciato a Melbourne,  _io non ho bisogno di te_.”   
Ho annuito ignorando la fitta di senso di colpa al mio stomaco e sono uscito dalla stanza raggiungendo John che chiudeva in quel momento la cornetta del telefono.   
“Andiamo.” l'ho invitato cercando di spingerlo verso l'uscita. “Devo esaminare i filmati delle telecamere.”  
“E Irene? Vuoi lasciarla sola in quello stato?”  
“Lei se la caverà.”   
“No, Sherlock. Io non la lascio sola così. Sono un dottore e non posso semplicemente far finta di niente. Se vuoi vai pure, ma io resto ancora sino a che non va a riposare.”   
“Sempre pronto a fare la cosa giusta, vero, dottore?”   
“E tu sempre pronto a fare lo stronzo, vero?”   
Abbiamo sorriso entrambi. I nostri battibecchi sono sempre l'ideale per smorzare la tensione.   
“D'accordo. D'altra parte io non potrei aiutarla, tu invece sei la persona adatta. Grazie, John.”   
Lui ha annuito ed è tornato nella stanza in cui Irene era rimasta a fissare il vuoto.   
Ho fatto un sospiro e sono uscito dalla suite e dall'hotel.


	4. 3

**3**  
  
Sono rientrato a Baker Street e mi sono precipitato al piano di sopra ad analizzare i video. Ci è voluta un'ora per trovare qualcosa ma, finalmente, nel video di sicurezza della banca si intravede una macchina scura entrare nel vicolo. Prendo nota mentale della targa e osservo l'auto con lo zoom. Ha le gomme nuove e con uno spesso strato di una strana sostanza bianca. I vetri sono oscurati quindi non è visibile chi è all'interno. Faccio dei fermo immagine che salvo e poi passo al video successivo. In quello dell'hotel riesco persino a intravedere il momento in cui il bambino viene preso in consegna dall'autista. Anche la sua faccia viene immortalata e salvata nel mio computer. Purtroppo non riesco a vedere chi è seduto nel sedile posteriore e prende il bambino. Quando l'auto riparte solleva una nuvola di polvere bianca, la stessa che ho trovato sugli abiti della baby-sitter e della guardia del corpo. Quando controllo l'ultimo video ottengo un altro pezzo del puzzle.   
 _Una mano._    
La mano di chi prende il bambino è una mano femminile. Con lunghe unghie smaltate di blu e un elegante quanto costoso braccialetto al polso. Quella donna, chiunque sia, è la colpevole del rapimento.   
Ora mi mancava capire dove lo tenevano. Dovevo analizzare quella polvere bianca, mi serviva il laboratorio.  _  
Mi serviva Molly._    
Ho preso in mano il telefono trovandoci un messaggio appena ricevuto da John.   
  
 _Irene Adler sta riposando. Torno a casa. Aggiornami se ci sono sviluppi. JW_    
  
 _Grazie. Possibili sviluppi, ma per stasera ho già abusato troppo della pazienza di Mary. Domani ti aggiornerò. SH_    
  
Dopodiché ho scritto a Molly. Ero restio a coinvolgerla, ma avevo bisogno di lei per entrare al Barth's.   
  
 _Ho bisogno di te. Campione importante da analizzare. Ci vediamo al Barth's? SH_    
  
 _Sono quasi a casa. Tengo il taxi e ci andiamo assieme. M_  
  
Ho sorriso. Amo quando Molly riesce a sorprendermi, e quella volta è riuscita a farlo. Senza attendere sono sceso in strada e ho atteso. Dopo appena un minuto, il taxi si è accostato. Ho aperto la portiera e il viso di Molly al suo interno mi ha accolto.   
“Stai cominciando a prevedere le mie mosse. Non so se esserne felice o preoccupato.” ho detto sorridendole.   
“Perché preoccupato?”   
“Perché significherebbe che sto diventando banale.”  
“Non lo sarai mai, Sherlock. O almeno non per me.”  
“Sapevi che ti avrei chiesto di raggiungermi al laboratorio, vero?”  
“Ma non sapevo quanto ci avresti messo.”   
“Mi farò perdonare per questa notte in bianco, promesso.”  
“Sherlock, ormai dovresti sapere che puoi farmi passare tutte le notti in bianco che vuoi.” ha replicato lei con tono malizioso.   
Ho sospirato e l'ho attirata a me, senza preoccuparmi di quello che il tassista poteva pensare, e l'ho baciata avvolgendole il viso fra le mani.   
“Molly Hooper, cosa farei senza di te?”  
“Saresti costretto a forzare l'ingresso del laboratorio del Barth's.”   
“Ovviamente.” ho replicato ridendo. “E soprattutto mi sentirei molto solo.”   
“Hai sempre detto che la solitudine non era così male.”  
“Mentivo. E lo sai bene.”   
Lei ha riso e mi ha baciato sul naso affondando le mani fra i miei capelli.  _Oh, Molly._    
Siamo arrivati al Barth's più velocemente del solito. A quell'ora non c'era molto traffico. Senza perdere tempo, ci siamo diretti subito in laboratorio e abbiamo iniziato ad analizzare i due campioni di polvere bianca.   
Ci siamo immersi entrambi nel lavoro e quando finalmente abbiamo avuto dei risultati era l'alba.   
Si trattava di  _Silicio di Grado Solare_ , utilizzato negli impianti fotovoltaici. Per averne una quantità simile da ricoprire le gomme di quell'auto si trattava di un grosso impianto.   
“Ora che farai?” mi ha chiesto Molly quando mi ha sentito esprimere le mie deduzioni.   
“Devo capire dove si trova questo impianto in particolare. È un posto in cui ci dovrebbe essere anche una ferrovia, le luci dei treni entravano dalla finestra nella stanza in cui tenevano il bambino.”   
“Hai visto il bambino?”   
“Sì, hanno mandato un video alla madre.” ho detto con il tono più vago che possedevo mentre su internet cercavo tutti gli impianti fotovoltaici nella zona di Londra.   
“E Scotland Yard cosa sta facendo al riguardo?”   
“La madre non si è rivolta a loro. In passato ha avuto dei dissapori con la legge.”   
“Allora è una criminale?”  
“No, non esattamente. E comunque ora ha cambiato vita.”   
“Ma chi è? Come fai a conoscerla così bene?”   
“Abbiamo collaborato per dei casi tempo fa.”   
“La conosco?”  
“No.”   
“Sherlock Holmes, stai facendo un po' troppo il misterioso. Mi vuoi dire che succede? Chi è la madre di quel bambino?” ha domandato con tono decisamente sospettoso.   
Ho fatto un profondo sospiro. Dovevo dirglielo. Sapevo che l'avrei ferita in qualche maniera, ma non c'era modo di farlo in maniera più dolce.   
“Irene Adler.” ho sputato quel nome e l'ho guardata.   
Lei ha spalancato gli occhi e ho capito l'esatto momento in cui la sua sorpresa è diventata rabbia.   
“ _Irene Adler?_  Quella Irene Adler?”   
“Sì.”   
“Non è morta, quindi. E tu lo sapevi, giusto?”  
“Sì.”   
“Tu e quella donna... C’era qualcosa fra voi... E ora stai lavorando per lei. Quando avevi intenzione di dirmelo?”   
“Ehm... Più o meno ora.”   
Un poderoso schiaffo mi ha raggiunto facendomi sussultare dalla sorpresa. Confuso, mi sono alzato in piedi e l'ho sovrastata con la mia altezza.   
“Molly, cosa significa?”  
“Significa che sei un idiota. Come fai a non capire...”   
“Cosa dovrei capire? È lavoro, solo lavoro. Avevo un debito con lei e lo sto estinguendo. Non cambia le cose fra noi.”   
“Cambia eccome. Se non mi dici le cose, come faccio a fidarmi di te?”  
“Tu sai bene che puoi fidarti ciecamente di me.”  
“Posso, Sherlock? Perché se mi nascondi di essere ancora in contatto con una donna con cui potresti o non potresti avere avuto una relazione, io non posso fare a meno di pensare che se me lo nascondi c'è un motivo. Qualcosa che non vuoi che io sappia. Qualcosa che mi farebbe soffrire.”   
“Non ho una relazione con lei, Molly. Non sono interessato a Irene Adler. Non l'ho vista ne ho pensato a lei da quando sono tornato a Londra. E quando lo scorso pomeriggio è venuta a chiedere il mio aiuto non ero certo felice di vederla.”   
Lei ha scosso la testa e sembrava emotivamente scossa. Stava per piangere.   
“Molly, non capisco. Cosa avrei dovuto fare? Dirle che non mi importava se il suo bambino era stato rapito? Lasciarla al suo destino?”  
“Avresti dovuto dirmelo. Immediatamente. Se io incontrassi uno qualsiasi degli uomini del mio passato, te lo direi subito. È una questione di correttezza. Così mi fai sentire... Superflua. Stupida.”   
Mi sono avvicinato a lei e ho cercato di abbracciarla ma si è ritratta. Ho dovuto trattenere i suoi polsi con più forza di quanto desideravo.   
“Molly, mi dispiace. Non è mai stata mia intenzione ferirti e farti sentire stupida e tanto meno superflua.”   
“Sherlock...” ha detto lei continuando a scuotere la testa. “Tu ti scusi, ma non capisci, vero?”   
Mi sono raddrizzato sentendomi come colpito in pieno viso. Sì, non capivo bene perché lei se la prendesse tanto per una cosa simile, ma desideravo riparare.   
“Molly, sai bene che ci sono cose che ancora mi sfuggono, ma pensavo fossi certa della mia sincerità e del fatto che puoi fidarti di me. E spero tu non metta in dubbio i miei sentimenti per te.”   
“Non ho mai dubitato di te, Sherlock,  _mai._ Ma se mi nascondi le cose è come se io non contassi. Come se fossi solo una comparsa nella tua vita. Come se ci fossero delle cose più importanti di me a cui dai la precedenza. E come posso sapere che quella donna non è una di queste?”  
“Irene Adler non è più importante di te. Non l'ho mai amata. Lei era la comparsa, non tu. Non ti ho parlato subito di lei perché temevo proprio che ti sentissi minacciata da lei. Volevo in qualche modo proteggerti, perché quella donna sa essere estremamente subdola e non volevo che nemmeno il suo pensiero si avvicinasse a te. Lei non conta per me.  _Tu sì._ ”   
Molly a quel punto si è gettata fra le mie braccia in lacrime. L'ho stretta a me, baciandole i capelli profumati e accarezzandole la schiena. Ancora non capivo il perché della sua reazione, ma chiaramente si sentiva in competizione con Irene. Come se per me fossero mai esistiti dubbi.   
Irene per me era un capitolo chiuso da quando ci eravamo lasciati a Melbourne. Non ho mai ripensato a lei, nemmeno per un istante. Non avrei mai potuto condividere la mia vita con lei. Molly, invece, è perfetta per me. Non potrei più andare avanti senza averla accanto.   
Per me non esisteva alcun confronto.   
“Sherlock, sai quanto ti amo, ma ti prego, non tenermi più nascosto nulla.”   
Ho avuto un attimo di panico.  _Il bambino._ Dovevo dirglielo. Quello però non era il momento giusto.   
“C'è qualcosa di cui ti vorrei parlare, ma non è urgente. Quando avrò risolto il caso ne discuteremo. Sino ad allora continua a fidarti di me, d'accordo?”   
Lei ha annuito e mi ha baciato, suggellando la sua promessa.   
  
C'era un grande impianto fotovoltaico a circa quaranta chilometri da Londra, con un piccolo centro abitato circostante e una stazione. Dovevo dirigermi lì. Ho chiamato John svegliandolo e ordinandogli di essere pronto entro mezz'ora perché non c'era tempo da perdere. Sono passato a prenderlo e siamo partiti immediatamente con un auto presa a nolo.   
John non ha parlato molto durante il viaggio, era ancora troppo assonnato, quindi ho avuto modo di chiudermi nei miei pensieri.   
Se tutto fosse andato bene, entro poche ore il bambino sarebbe stato nuovamente nelle braccia di sua madre.   
Se tutto fosse andato bene, avrei visto e toccato per la prima volta mio figlio.   
Se tutto fosse andato bene, cosa avrei dovuto fare? Avrei potuto dimenticare l'esistenza di quel bambino e tornare alla mia vita? O avrei iniziato a essere padre?   
 _Non lo sapevo._  E l'incertezza mi stava davvero infastidendo. Non amo essere confuso. Ho bisogno di sapere con certezza cosa fare, come comportarmi, quale direzione prendere.   
 _E Molly?_  Come avrebbe reagito alla scoperta che ho un figlio? Lei voleva avere una famiglia con me, l'esistenza di quel bambino avrebbe cambiato le cose? L'avrebbe ferita ancora?   
Ero ancora immerso nei miei pensieri quando John sembrò ridestarsi dal suo torpore.   
“Quanto manca?”  
“All'incirca un quarto d'ora.”   
“Allora, sei nervoso?”  
“Nervoso?”  
“Sì, beh, stiamo andando a salvare tuo figlio. Questo non ti innervosisce?”  
“Sono confuso.”   
“Lo immagino.”   
“Molly sa chi è la madre di quel bambino, ma non sa ancora che io sono il padre. Non ha reagito bene quando ho fatto il nome di Irene, temo che sapere il resto la ucciderà.”   
“Quando vuoi dirglielo?”  
“Una volta che il bambino sarà salvo. Quando avrò deciso cosa voglio fare al riguardo.”   
“Intendi dire se vuoi o no comportarti da padre?”  
“Sì.”   
John ha annuito guardando fuori dal finestrino. Stava proseguendo il filo dei suoi pensieri e ci ha messo un po' per parlare ancora.   
“Sai, tra circa tre mesi io sarò padre. E sono terrorizzato. Avere la responsabilità di una creatura così indifesa mi rende davvero nervoso. L'idea di sbagliare, di farlo soffrire... Puoi capire?”  
“Immagino.”   
“Eppure non cambierei nulla. Io non vedo l'ora di guardare negli occhi mio figlio e di stringerlo fra le mie braccia. So che starai pensando che sono un sentimentale sciocco.”   
“Non lo penso.”   
“ _Strano_. Comunque, io credo che quando ti troverai di fronte quel bambino capirai che non puoi decidere niente. Sei già legato a lui. Hai solo avuto troppo poco tempo per elaborarlo. Dal momento in cui hai visto la foto di quel bambino e capito che era parte di te, tu sei diventato padre. Per me è stato lo stesso quando ho visto la prima ecografia e ho sentito il suo cuore battere. So di essere diventato padre in quel momento.”   
“È diverso, John. Tu volevi essere padre. Io non l'ho mai desiderato. Non ho mai conosciuto un padre meritevole di stima sino ad ora, e non penso che sarei all'altezza di un compito simile.”  
“Io penso di sì, invece. E che mi dici di me? Credi che io possa essere all'altezza? Uno come me che molla sua moglie per correre dietro al suo amico per indagare?”   
“Tu sei l'unico uomo che conosco che può essere un buon padre, John. E prometto che sarò meno invadente quando arriverà il bambino. A proposito come lo chiamerete?”   
John si è messo a ridere e ha scosso la testa.   
“Non te lo dico.”  
“Perché?”  
“Perché ho promesso a Mary che non lo avrei detto a nessuno sino al giorno della nascita.”  
“Oh, cielo, è un nome così orribile?”  
“Terrificante.”   
“John, credo che possa definirsi abuso di minore.”  
“No, non credo. E comunque avrà tre nomi quindi potrà scegliere quello che preferirà.”  
“Tre? Lo compatisco già.”   
“Tu non hai un secondo o magari un terzo nome, Sherlock?”  
“Sì, ma ho già abbastanza problemi con il primo.”   
John è scoppiato a ridere.   
  
Quando siamo arrivati a destinazione ci siamo trovati di fronte a una serie di eleganti cottage a schiera, una ventina in tutto. I giardini ben curati e le lussuose auto nei viali, facevano capire che era una zona residenziale di alto livello. Le strade erano due e si incrociavano in quella che poteva essere definita una piccola piazza. A nord del piccolo quartiere poteva essere notato il grande impianto fotovoltaico, mentre a sud era chiaramente visibile la stazione.   
La casa che cercavamo doveva essere una di quelle più vicino alla ferrovia, quindi mi sono diretto a sud.   
“Tieni.” ho detto passando a John un foglio che avevo stampato quella mattina. “Questi sono la macchina che cerchiamo e l'uomo che gli fa da autista.”   
Lui ha iniziato a guardarsi intorno studiando tutte le macchine poi, quasi contemporaneamente, entrambi abbiamo avvistato l'auto. Era nell'ultima casa a sud, quella più vicina di tutte alla ferrovia. Il vialetto non era ancora completato e c'era moltissima polvere bianca mischiata al terreno.   
La casa era silenziosa e apparentemente disabitata. Ho parcheggiato una ventina di metri prima e siamo scesi in esplorazione. Eravamo entrambi armati, ma trattandosi del rapimento di un bambino non avremo tirato fuori le pistole se non fosse stato strettamente necessario.   
Abbiamo girato intorno alla villetta e abbiamo raggiunto la finestra che dava direttamente sulla ferrovia. Ho sbirciato all'interno e ho identificato la stanza del video. Il bambino non era lì però, non in quel momento. Un rumore di passi mi ha costretto a nascondermi velocemente, ma appena possibile mi sono nuovamente affacciato.   
Una donna di circa trent'anni, con i capelli rossi e lunghe unghie smaltate di blu, stava portando il bambino avvolto da un asciugamano. Doveva avergli appena fatto il bagno e i riccioli del piccolo Hamish erano tutti appiccicati alla sua fronte. Lei glieli asciugò con dolcezza sorridendogli e poi lo vestì. Dopodiché, gli diede da mangiare afferrando un biberon preparato in precedenza. Il bambino era sereno e mangiava con appetito. Nessuno vedendoli così avrebbe mai pensato che non erano madre e figlio.   
“Miss Morgan...” la chiamò lo stesso uomo che avevo visto alla guida dell'auto entrando in quella stanza in quel momento. “Potrebbero averci trovato.”   
“Chi? Irene Adler?”   
“No. Sherlock Holmes.”   
Imprecai silenziosamente. Come avevano fatto a scoprirmi? Telecamere nascoste, ovviamente.   
“Non è un problema. Potrebbe essere qui per lo scambio.”   
“Non credo. Sono qui per riprendere il bambino.”  
“Allora fallo venire qui. Sono impaziente di incontrarlo.” replicò lei con un sorriso che poteva essere definito solo come inquietante.   
Ormai eravamo stati scoperti, non avevo molte chance. Tanto valeva agire alla luce del sole. Ho fatto nuovamente il giro intorno alla casa e sono andato alla porta d'ingresso, facendo cenno a John di aspettarmi fuori e di fare da guardia.   
Ho suonato il campanello ed è stata proprio la donna con in braccio il bambino ad aprirmi.   
“Oh, buongiorno Mr. Holmes. Prego, si accomodi.” mi ha accolto facendomi strada.   
Avrei voluto dedicare tutta la mia attenzione al bambino, ma l'eccessiva gentilezza di quella donna mi metteva in allarme. Inoltre, non potevo permettermi di distrarmi in quel momento, quindi mi ostinai a non guardare il piccolo Hamish.   
“Allora, Mr. Holmes, lei è qui per riprendere il bambino.  _Suo figlio_.”   
Era inutile chiederle come lo sapeva. Persino Anderson avrebbe capito che io ero il padre.   
“Sono qui per riportarlo a sua madre.”   
“E lei? Non desidera avere suo figlio con sé?”  
“Non ho alcun diritto su di lui.”   
“Ah, capisco. Non vuole ammettere le sue responsabilità sul concepimento di questa creatura. Ma lo guardi! È il suo ritratto.”  
“Ammetto sempre le mie responsabilità, e sono consapevole della grande somiglianza tra me e il bambino. Tuttavia, sua madre non ha ritenuto opportuno coinvolgermi sino ad ora, e non ho motivo di credere che vorrà farlo in futuro.”   
“E lei cosa desidera? Vuole essere coinvolto?”   
“Non ho ancora avuto modo di rifletterci e, in ogni caso, non sarebbero certo informazioni che la riguardano, Miss Morgan.”   
Lei ha riso mentre spostava il peso del bambino da un braccio all'altro.   
“Allora ha origliato, Mr. Holmes. Non è molto cortese.”   
“In certi casi la cortesia è sopravvalutata.”   
“Allora, vediamo se ho capito. Lei è qui per riportare questo bambino a sua madre. Ha con se il materiale di scambio?”   
“No.”   
“Oh, questo non va bene, Mr. Holmes. Così mi delude.”  
“Non pensavo di fare delle trattative.”  
“Oh, no, lei voleva fare un operazione di salvataggio, come un eroe o un pirata! Giusto, Sherly?”   
Ho stretto gli occhi infastidito da quel soprannome. E ho avuto all'improvviso la sensazione di conoscere quella donna. Quel nomignolo detto a quella maniera mi aveva ricordato qualcosa.   
“Ci siamo mai incontrati prima?”   
Lei ha riso, e mi ha guardato in una maniera che mi preoccupava.   
“Una volta, moltissimi anni fa. Quando tu giocavi a fare il pirata.”   
Cercai di tornare indietro con la memoria, ma stava parlando di quando ero solo un bambino e giocavo da solo nel giardino della nostra villa. Non c'era nessuno con me, lo avrei ricordato di sicuro. Ho passato un'infanzia molto solitaria, avrei di sicuro apprezzato una compagnia, quindi era impossibile che dicesse la verità.   
“E in quale occasione ci saremmo incontrati?”  
“Sherlock, tesoro, come puoi non ricordare quando sei scappato di casa finendo nel mio giardino?”   
Sono scappato di casa molte volte, ma non ho mai incontrato nessuno che potesse essere quella donna, tranne forse...   
“ _Tu.”_  ho detto semplicemente ricordando all'improvviso la bambina che abitava in una casa poco distante dalla mia. “Non capisco. Hai rapito il bambino per ricattare Irene o per mettere alla prova me?”  
“Ovviamente entrambe le cose. Irene Adler ha fatto il suo tempo, è ora che venga soppiantata da una nuova e più furba regina. Per dimostrare la mia superiorità devo entrare in possesso delle informazioni che conserva. Certo, è stata una vera sorpresa scoprire che il padre del suo amato bambino eri proprio tu, Sherly.”   
“Non chiamarmi così. Altrimenti inizierò a chiamarti con il nomignolo che avevi a scuola.”   
“Non ti azzardare! Io sono Allison.”   
Allison era una bambina che avevo inavvertitamente umiliato quando avevo all'incirca otto anni ed ero uscito di nascosto dal giardino della mia villa finendo nel suo, dove si svolgeva il suo sesto compleanno. Semplicemente avevo dedotto davanti ai suoi familiari e compagni di gioco, che la notte portava ancora il pannolino. Lei era scoppiata a piangere ed era scappata via. Io, annoiato, ero tornato a casa mia, ma avevo saputo che dopo di allora le era stato affibbiato il nomignolo di  _Allie Nappy._  
“Non mi importa. Irene ha abbandonato la sua attività e questa città anni fa, perché hai bisogno di ricattarla per  _soppiantarla_?”   
“Perché senza i suoi contatti, i miei tentativi sarebbero inutili.”   
“Tutto qua? Hai bisogno della sua rubrica telefonica?  _No-io-so._  Ora, ridammi il bambino.”  
“Oh, no caro. Se non hai con te le informazioni della Adler, pagherai in altre maniere, ma non avrai il bambino così facilmente.”   
“Forse non mi sono spiegato. Non avrai nulla. E il bambino viene via con me.”   
“Oh, sono io che non mi sono spiegata.” replicò lei con tono mellifluo e tirando fuori un coltello dallo stivale e puntandolo alla gola del bambino. “Se non ottengo quello che voglio, il bambino diventerà un adorabile angioletto. Mi sono spiegata?”   
A stento trattenevo la rabbia. Erano passati trent'anni e Allison voleva ancora vendicarsi di un'umiliazione infantile minacciando di morte mio figlio. Decisamente banale oltre che stupido. E soprattutto non aveva idea di come un gesto del genere potesse farmi infuriare.   
“Va bene, Allison. Cosa diavolo vuoi?”   
“ _Umiliarti.”_    
“E come pensi di giungere a questo scopo?”   
“Voglio che ti inginocchi e implori per la vita di tuo figlio.”   
“E che altro?”  
“E che baci i miei piedi.”  
“E...?”  
“E che poi baci me. Sulla bocca.”   
“Santo cielo, sono queste le tue richieste? Cosa sei? La criminale più idiota della storia?”   
“Non è saggio insultarmi mentre minaccio la vita di tuo figlio.”   
“Non è nemmeno intelligente fare richieste simili in cambio della vita di un bambino. Potevi chiedere soldi e chissà che altro e invece è questo che vuoi? E il tuo terapista cosa ne pensa? Ne avete parlato prima che te lo portassi a letto?”   
“Adesso basta!” ha urlato. “O accetti le mie condizioni o puoi dire addio al piccolo Hamish.”   
“E va bene.” ho sospirato infastidito. “Ma lascia il bambino da una parte. Non lo farò sino a che lo tieni in braccio.”   
Lei ha alzato un sopracciglio e ha fatto sedere il bambino sul divano, rimanendo in piedi lì accanto.   
Mi sono avvicinato sino a trovarmi a fissare i suoi occhi. Rideva.   
“Forza, Sherly, inchinati.”   
Ho poggiato un ginocchio a terra ma lei mi ha spinto sulla schiena in modo che poggiassi anche l'altro.   
“ _Implora._ ” ha ordinato con un ghigno malefico.   
Con la coda dell'occhio ho guardato il bambino che placido giocava con un pupazzo. E poi, sulla porta, ho visto John con la pistola in pugno. Era entrato silenziosamente per salvarmi, ancora una volta, e doveva aver messo fuori combattimento l’uomo di guardia. Prima che Allison potesse accorgersene, l'ho afferrata per le gambe, bloccandole i movimenti.   
“Non così, non è questo che...” ha cercato di obbiettare, ma l'ho trascinata a terra facendola rotolare su se stessa e bloccandola a pancia sotto con le mani dietro la schiena nonostante le sue urla.   
A quel punto John ha raggiunto il bambino e lo ha preso in braccio.   
“Tutto bene?” mi ha chiesto guardando con curiosità la persona che tenevo bloccata.   
“Sì, una vecchia conoscenza.” ho detto mentre dalla tasca del cappotto prendevo il telefono. “Ora però farò in modo che sparisca per sempre dalla mia vita.”   
Ho digitato un numero e ho fatto partire una chiamata mentre con una mano continuavo a tenerla ferma.   
“Ciao, caro fratello. Ho qui una persona che merita la tua completa attenzione.”  
  


 

 

 

 

 

NOTE:  
1 - Non capisco nulla di impianti fotovoltaici quindi probabilmente tutto ciò che ho scritto non ha senso. Cercavo una polvere bianca su Google ed è saltato fuori il Silicio di Grado Solare che viene utilizzato in quel tipo di strutture. Non so nemmeno in che quantità o se sia possibile che si sparga nei dintorni. Insomma, accuratezza scientifica: 0. Perdonatemi.  
2 - Il personaggio di Allison Morgan, almeno per quanto riguarda l'aspetto e il ghigno malefico, è ispirato al personaggio di Alice Morgan della serie Luther BBC. Serie splendida che vi consiglio.  
3 - Allie Nappy = Allie Pannolino


	5. 4

4   
  
Un'ora dopo, gli uomini di Mycroft erano arrivati e avevano arrestato Allison e l'uomo che era con lei con una qualche accusa. Avevo accennato al fatto che erano colpevoli di estorsione ma non ho detto altro. Prima che mio fratello potesse scoprire di più, io, John e Hamish eravamo in macchina di ritorno a Londra.   
Mentre guidavo, John teneva in braccio il bambino che durante il viaggio si era addormentato serenamente. Quando la strada lo permetteva, lo osservavo.  _Era bellissimo._  Non potevo credere che fosse mio figlio. Sì, mi somigliava, ma in lui c'era qualcosa di diverso. Qualcosa che io non ho mai avuto. E senza sapere il perché, nel mio stomaco si era formato un nodo. Tuttavia, non dissi una parola per tutto il viaggio. John mi fece delle domande, ma lo ignorai e alla fine desistette.   
Restituimmo l'auto al noleggio e salimmo su un taxi. Hamish dormiva ancora placidamente tra le braccia di John.   
Ho preso il telefono e ho fatto partire una telefonata.   
“Irene, è con me.” ho detto non appena ha risposto.   
“È salvo? Come sta?”  
“Dorme sereno. Lo sto portando all'Hotel.”  
“Oh, no caro. Sono a casa tua.”   
“ _Come, scusa?_ ” ho domandato sperando di aver capito male.   
“Sì, sono venuta a cercare te e ovviamente non c'eri, ma Molly mi ha fatto accomodare e mi ha offerto una tazza di tè.”  
“Sta lontano da lei, Irene. Non farmelo ripetere.” l'ho avvisata con il tono più serio che possedevo.  
“Sherlock, non essere sciocco, non ho intenzione di farle del male. Stiamo solo facendo due chiacchiere fra donne.”   
“Irene, me la pagherai.” ho sibilato infuriato.   
“Oh, mi piacerebbe, caro.  _Davvero._  Ma appena mi avrai riportato il mio bambino tornerò a casa, a Melbourne.”   
La notizia, per qualche motivo, mi turbò. Mi voltai a guardare il bambino e sentì una fitta allo stomaco.   
“Subito?”  
“Sì, non voglio più stare in questa maledetta città.” ha concluso Irene con un sospiro. “Che succede, Sherlock? Improvvisamente hai perso l'uso della parola?”   
“Riflettevo. Sto arrivando. Non...”   
“Non.. cosa? Non vuoi che racconti qualcosa a Molly?”   
“Non ferirla, ti prego.” l'ho implorata con la voce ridotta a un sussurro.   
“Non ne ho intenzione. Mi piace, davvero.” l'ho sentita sorridere all'altro capo del telefono. “Fai presto, voglio riabbracciare il mio bambino.” e così dicendo ha chiuso la conversazione.   
Appena arrivati a Baker Street, ho preso il piccolo Hamish fra le braccia, toccandolo per la prima volta. Le mie pulsazioni hanno iniziato ad aumentare e mi bruciavano gli occhi. Credo di poter dire che ero commosso. Quella piccola creatura che tenevo fra le braccia mi apparteneva, quanto io appartenevo a lui. E stavo per dirgli addio. Mi mancava il fiato al solo pensiero di separarmene.   
Tutto ciò era illogico. Il fatto che ci fosse un legame genetico tra noi non avrebbe dovuto farmi sentire così instabile. In fondo, sapevo della sua esistenza da meno di ventiquattro ore e lo avevo visto per la prima volta solo quella mattina. _Eppure sentivo di amarlo._    
Sono salito su per le scale lentamente, mentre John mi seguiva in silenzio. Entrati in casa, ci hanno accolto gli sguardi di Irene e Molly. La prima si è alzata dalla poltrona con uno scatto e mi è corsa in contro portandomi via il bambino e stringendolo a sé in lacrime.   
 _Non riuscivo a guardarli._  
 _Era troppo per me._    
Mi sono voltato verso Molly e ho visto che lei mi fissava.  _Lei sapeva._  Non so se dipendeva dal fatto che Irene l'aveva informata o se aveva semplicemente capito, ma sapeva. Nel suo sguardo leggevo tristezza, delusione, rabbia. Ed erano tutte indirizzate verso di me. La consapevolezza che io avessi avuto un figlio da un'altra donna,  _in particolare da quella donna_ , e che non glielo avessi detto, l'aveva ferita. Pur non volendo, continuavo a farla soffrire.   
“Grazie, Sherlock, grazie. Sarei morta se non avessi riavuto il mio bambino. Grazie.”   
“Dovere.” ho risposto con tutto il fiato che mi rimaneva.   
In quel momento mi sono reso conto che in quella stanza tutti mi osservavano. Irene, Molly e John. Si aspettavano qualcosa da me. Una decisione. Un commento. Qualunque cosa. Ma io non ero in grado di farlo.   
Senza dire una parola, mi sono allontanato e sono andato a chiudermi nella camera da letto. Una volta lì mi sono sdraiato alla ricerca di un po' di pace dalla confusione che regnava nella mia testa e, a quanto pare, nel mio cuore.   
Quando, tempo dopo, mi ha raggiunto Molly, ero ancora alla ricerca di un po' di chiarezza. Mi sentivo come se una parte di me mi fosse stata strappata. Lei non ha detto nulla e si è accoccolata accanto a me, abbracciandomi e accarezzandomi il viso.   
“È un bambino bellissimo. Ti somiglia tantissimo. Era questo che dovevi dirmi, vero?” ha chiesto con un tono stranamente sereno.   
Mi aspettavo che fosse furiosa perché l'avevo tenuta all'oscuro, invece aveva capito. O forse semplicemente ha cambiato atteggiamento quando ha visto quanto quella situazione mi facesse stare male.   
“Sì.” sono riuscito a dire in qualche modo.   
“Avrei dovuto capirlo quando mi hai detto chi era la madre.”   
“Io non lo sapevo sino a ieri.”   
“Lo so. Me lo ha detto John. E penso che in questo momento tu ti senta a pezzi.”   
“Sei arrabbiata con me?” ho chiesto voltandomi verso di lei per vederla in viso, anche se sapevo che non lo era, ma volevo sentirglielo confermare.   
“No. Certo avrei voluto saperlo prima, ma capisco perché non me ne hai parlato. Avevi paura di aprire una porta che poi non saresti stato in grado di richiudere. E non potevi permettertelo se volevi salvarlo.”   
“Sì.” ho detto con un sospiro tornando a fissare il soffitto, sentendomi grato per il fatto che Molly mi comprendesse così bene.   
“Prima di andare via, Irene mi ha promesso che ti manderà regolarmente notizie e foto del bambino. E ha detto che puoi andare a trovarlo quando vuoi.”   
Mi sono nuovamente voltato verso di lei, confuso.   
“Irene mi consente di vederlo?” ho domandato incredulo.   
“Sì. Ha detto che non pensava che ne avresti sofferto tanto e che sei davvero cambiato molto.”   
“Non lo so. Credo di sì.”   
“Certo che lo sei. Non sei più la persona che eri quattro anni fa. E, soprattutto, la consapevolezza di essere genitore cambia le persone.”   
“Io non ho mai voluto essere padre.” ho detto tutto d'un fiato, rendendomi conto che stavo confessando quello che mi ero tenuto dentro negli ultimi mesi per la paura di perdere Molly. “So che tu vuoi una famiglia e non te l'ho mai detto perché avevo paura che mi lasciassi.”   
“Sherlock...”   
“Non ho mai voluto essere padre, ma ora... Ora mi sembra di non poter essere nient'altro.” ho dichiarato infine quando la nebbia della mia mente ha iniziato a diradarsi.   
Ho chiuso gli occhi cercando di ricacciare indietro quell'incontrollabile ondata di emotività. Non mi sono mai lasciato dominare dai sentimenti, ma in quel momento ero sull'orlo del pianto.   
“Sherlock, non ti avrei mai lasciato per questo. Forse ne sarei stata delusa, ma non ti avrei abbandonato.” ha detto lei baciandomi il viso con dolcezza. “Ma sono contenta che ora hai cambiato idea.”   
“Tu quindi vuoi davvero che mettiamo al mondo dei figli?” le ho chiesto non sapendo bene in quale risposta sperare.   
“Sì. Voglio tenere in grembo i tuoi figli. Voglio avere un piccolo Sherlock che mi fa impazzire. Voglio vederti amare delle piccole creature che siano sia me che te.”   
“E io sono curioso di scoprire come sarebbe la combinazione dei nostri DNA. Sono certo che si fonderebbero alla perfezione.”   
Lei ha riso, mentre i suoi occhi si riempivano di lacrime. Poi si è avvicinata al mio orecchio, baciando la mia guancia, mentre con le sue mani prendeva una delle mie.   
“Devo rivelarti un segreto.” ha sussurrato sorridente. “Un bambino è già in arrivo.” ha rivelato portando la mia mano sul suo ventre.   
Per un attimo fu come se i miei polmoni si fossero congelati. Non riuscivo a respirare. Il mio cuore era come fermo. Il mio cervello non riusciva a costringere la mia bocca a dire qualcosa.   
“Molly...” ho sussurrato dopo un minuto di apnea. “Davvero?” ho chiesto semplicemente, troppo emozionato per riuscire a dire altro.   
Lei ha annuito e io l'ho attirata a me, baciandole il viso, i capelli, gli occhi, mentre lei rideva felice.   
“Quando l'hai saputo?”  
“Ieri, sciocco, ma non volevo distrarti durante il tuo caso. Ero terrorizzata dal fatto che potessi non esserne contento.”   
Aveva ragione. Avrei potuto reagire male, ma l'incontro con Hamish ha cambiato molte cose.   
“Sarei stato un vero idiota in quel caso.”   
“Oh, sì, lo saresti stato.” ha confermato come se fosse sicura che sarebbe andata proprio così.   
“Molly, amore mio. Sei la mia ragione di vita.” ho dichiarato in preda a una gioia incontrollabile. “Quando andremo a trovare Hamish, gli presenteremo il suo fratellino o sorellina.”   
“Certo. E io vorrò bene a Hamish come se fosse anche lui mio.”   
“Immagino che ora vorrai che ti sposi, che ti renda una donna onesta.”   
Lei è scoppiata a ridere e mi ha pizzicato il naso beffandosi di me.   
“Sherlock, amore, siamo nel ventunesimo secolo, lo sai?”   
“Sì, certo, ma...”   
“Non siamo obbligati a sposarci se non vogliamo.”   
“E se io volessi?” le ho chiesto rendendomi conto che era proprio quello il mio desiderio.   
“Se lo vuoi, chiedimelo come si deve, non come se fossi costretto a un matrimonio riparatore.”   
Mi sono alzato dal letto, costringendola a sedersi e poi mi sono inchinato di fronte a lei. Ero un po' confuso, ma ero convinto fosse questo il modo di farlo, lei invece ha riso ancora di me.   
“Molly, sto cercando di farlo come si deve...”   
“Non c'è bisogno che ti inchini.”   
“D'accordo.” ho detto allora sedendomi accanto a lei e prendendo le sue mani fra le mie. “Allora, Molly Hooper, vuoi diventare legalmente mia moglie?”   
“ _Legalmente?_ ”   
“Non va bene?”   
“Non suona molto romantico.”   
“Ok, riprovo.” mi sono schiarito la voce e ho ripreso. “Mia adorata Molly, mia amica, mia compagna, mia amante, vuoi essere anche mia moglie?”   
“Certo che lo voglio!” ha esclamato lei buttandomi le braccia al collo e facendomi sprofondare con la schiena sul materasso. “Temevo che non me lo avresti mai chiesto.”  
“Beh, ora sono costretto. Hai in grembo mio figlio.”  
“Seguendo questa logica avresti dovuto sposare Irene.”  
“Ma non ero innamorato di lei.”   
Lei ha sorriso come se le avessi dato un gran sollievo e mi ha baciato con trasporto.   
“Questo mi fa davvero sentire meglio, Mr. Holmes.”   
“Bene, ne sono felice, futura Mrs. Holmes.”   
Dopodiché abbiamo festeggiato a modo nostro la svolta che stavano prendendo le nostre vite.


End file.
